Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{2}{3} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{14}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 14}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{126}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{42}{5}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{2}{5}$